


Given time everything changes

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tea, married, prompt, rather sweet, tame fenrir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: This is for the last ship sailing challengeI chose 5 of the given prompts instead of just 3 which are:Object- chairAction- pouring a cup of teaColour- peachWeather- sunshineQuote- "every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not, and oftentimes we call a man cold when he is only sad" -Henry Wandsworth Longfellow





	Given time everything changes

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I only take inspiration from a quote but this time I also included it

Hermoine smiled as she read over the last line of thought in the characters mind. She was currently at chapter 26 in the tale of a beastly love and the final thought had really sat with her

Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not, and oftentimes we call a man cold when he is only sad, she read the quote in her mind and smiled softly. The quote itself stood out to her even among the book which depicted her own love life's rocky and unexpected start minus the fancy castle of course 

She sighed when she folded the book shut as she slipped a bookmark in place and contemplated over her life since the war had ended. Many had judged her decision to protect fenrir greyback, a werewolf and a death eater even her two best friends harry and Ron 

No one could understand though what lied beneath the image of a beast, he was not rough and vicious but sad and broken. People called him cold and aggressive but she had seen the truth, he was just protective and defensive 

He had been hurt many times and that is why she moved from the wizarding world after only a year. Once others knew of a relationship she refused to hide many accused the werewolf of horrible things and although fenrir had suffered through it she wouldn't stand for it anymore 

After her sudden announcement of leaving she had packed up and moved to a place closer to what fenrir knew as home 

A ray of sunshine from outside streamed through the window and she smiled, it was such a nice day perhaps she'd convince fenrir to take a walk with her later 

The early morning rays of the woodlands they now called home were beautiful as they peaked through the trees. She didn't regret her decision to move here and she always reassured the man she now called husband

She smiled looking down at the glistening ring on her finger like water reflecting sunlight it shimmered and she picked up the empty teacup as a memory came to mind. They rarely made trips back to the wizarding world even now but after two years they had gone back to stay for a few days, those days of course were spent getting married rather then catching up with friends. Hermoine had been content with a simple wedding but fenrir had wanted the best for her including to have all the proper papers signed 

A hand over hers startled her and she looked up from her chair to see a small smile. She returned the smile allowing fenrir to take the teacup from her as she settled back in the peach chair 

 

Everything was so bright in their house, all shades of light pink, purple, blue or the peach like the chair hermoine was currently sitting in. He smiled as he watched small stray rays of sunlight from outside hit her and seem to illuminate her angel figure only more 

Admittedly he had woken up late but that wasn't unusual for him especially this soon after a full moon. Like always his wife had let him sleep in without so much as disturbing him when she slipped from the bed but like always she had always waited for him to wake rather then take a walk outside like he knew her keen eyes wanted to do

He had observed her as she turned and eventually he decided to walk over, he tried not to interrupt her when in deep thought or when she was reading but he worried she may drop the tea cup and hurt herself. As he took it from her he noticed it no longer had any liquid in it and smiled "I'll get you some more" he says watching as she gets comfortable again 

Once she's relaxed in the horrendously peach chair that only she can make look good, he turns and walks into the kitchen. Once the lemongrass tea is finished brewing he pours the hot liquid into the cup for her and returns to her side, ever so gently passing the tea cup back into to her grasp

He watches as she raises it to her lips and takes a sip settling back into the chair as if comforted. Fenrir sighs slightly happy to see she was pleased by the tea and takes his own seat on the floor in front of her, opting to avoid the horribly coloured furniture 

With a giggle hermoine laughs and sets the steaming tea cup down "it doesn't bite you know" she teases and he looks up at her as if to pout "I know that but I still can't wait till our new furniture gets here" she nods in agreeance "I'm glad we were finally able to find a place that would deliver here" she says back smiling brightly like the sunshine 

He watches as she seems to go to pick up her book but instead she just sets the teacup down, so elegantly it doesn't make a noise. He watches curiously as she stands and extends a hand towards him "id like to take a walk, it's such a lovely day that id be a shame to spend it inside" 

 

She watches as his bright smile spreads across his face, the one that is like the moon and only for her. She knows he has hidden sorrows from his past hidden deep down inside but as he takes her hand and stands on his feet so tall above her she also knows he is no longer just that man 

Allowing her to lead him from the cottage they live in outside into the sunshine, she is glad for this place were they can be alone, free and happy


End file.
